May I Have This Dance?
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Quinn Fabray attends her first party and has her first encounter with Sam Evans. Fabraevans, Most likely a one-shot but we'll see what happens


**Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to Glee or the characters or anything else. **

**A/N- This Idea just came to me and I had to get it out… I know I probably should be working on other stories that I have going, but I just had to get this idea out, so currently it is a one-shot however, that could change with the feedback I get and if another chapter seems to appear. Happy Reading!**

Quinn Fabray fixed her hair in the mirror one last time before the doorbell rang, on the other side stood one of her best friends, Blaine Anderson.

"Quinn! You look great… We have to go before we're late though… come on" Blaine pulled Quinn out of the house and out to his car.

"Okay so… do you even know where we're going?" Quinn asked, playing with her phone.

"Yes… I've been there before for another party" Blaine shrugged, his eyes staying trained on the road.

"You know, I've never actually been to a party before" Quinn laughed, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"You're kidding right! Oh God! Looks like I'm going to have to walk you through this whole thing… Don't worry though. It will be great!" Blaine smiled and turned up the radio, both of them singing along to Taylor Swift's new song 'We are never ever, ever getting back together'.

"Alright, we're here" He parked and they both got out heading to the back of the building where the other guests were standing for the party.

"Oh gosh… we're late… this is so embarrassing" Quinn murmured to Blaine.

"Its fine… these parties usually start late anyway… I think we're right on time" Blaine smiled as their friend, Hannah approached them.

"Hannah! Hi!" Blaine hugged her admiring the traditional purple dress that was pouring out around her.

"You look amazing!" Quinn gushed hugging her as well.

"Sorry we're late." Blaine apologized realizing that they were in fact, late.

"Oh it's fine… everyone that you both know won't get here till later, you both were invited to the ceremony part, but it's fine" Hannah smiled brightly, just happy to have them there.

"We were? Oh Gosh… I'm sorry, I had to work and I left early telling them I had a family thing I had to get to so I do apologize" Blaine smile faltered.

"Well we might as well be family" Quinn chimed in trying to make the two of them feel better as her fingers fiddled with the long chain of her necklace.

"You're right… well I'll see you guys later, picture time" Hannah sing-songed hurrying away to attend to the other guests on the small patio.

"I can't do this" Quinn sighed.

"Yes you can Quinn! Stop being so silly, come on… you'll do fine" Blaine nudged her grabbing a small plate and placing some food on it.

Quinn looked around at the small group of people feeling more than out of place. She jumped when her phone vibrated in her hand. It was a text from Puck, who had been invited as well.

'_I can't come tonight'_

'_Why not?_' She replied quickly. Having him here would have made her feel so much better and now she was depending on Blaine to help her through the night.

'_I don't have a ride… and If I did I'd be late' _was his reply.

Quinn sighed as Blaine rejoined her on the edge of the patio.

"This food is great… I don't know what it is but it tastes like Jesus" He laughed taking another huge bite out of the cracker covered with some kind of cheese spread.

"Hey… I think we can go in now… are you done eating your 'Jesus'" Quinn rolled her eyes elbowing him.

"Yeah… let's go" Blaine threw his plate in the trash and they walked around the building to the front.

XXX

Once in the building they found a spot at a table in the back arranged specifically for friends from school.

"This set up is amazing" Quinn admired the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and the intricate center pieces made up of roses and feathers.

"It is" Blaine agreed looking around as they took their seats.

Quinn's phone vibrated again after she had sat down, It was another text from Puck.

'_Q… Are you still there? You never texted back.'_

Quinn shook her blonde head forgetting she had never replied, '_You should come tonight, even if you're late. I want you here.'_

_ 'But… my friend has some marijuana' _Puck replied.

_'Fine Puck, Do what you want' _Quinn's fingers flew across the keys quickly and as soon as the text was sent she handed her phone over to Blaine.

"What's wrong?" He asked his eye brows furrowing in confusion.

"Puck is… Well, he isn't coming to the party tonight" Quinn huffed.

"Why isn't he?" Blaine frowned slightly annoyed that their friend was ditching Quinn again.

"He's choosing to get high with some other friends" Quinn rolled her hazel eyes annoyed more than anything.

"Well… don't worry about him! Let's go get some chocolate covered strawberries!" Blaine took Quinn by the wrist and led her over to the line for the snack table, "You know you're going to dance tonight right?"

"I am not. That chair will be my best friend." Quinn laughed pointing to their seats.

"You are dancing one way or another Fabray" Blaine smiled wickedly as he filled his plate up with sweets.

"Right" Quinn rolled her eyes putting a few of the snacks on her own plate as well.

XXX

The two had sat and talked until dinner was ready, about half way through Blaine froze and stared at the door way where a group of guys from school had entered.

"Oh My God" He whispered.

"What is it?" Quinn asked alarmed, looking in the direction of where he was staring.

"It's… Sam… Sam Evans. He is standing right there Quinn!" Blaine gushed shaking her.

"Okay? What about him?" Quinn tried to sound nonchalant, but she couldn't hide the blush that filled her cheeks.

"You have had a little crush on him forever and I am about to get you two together" Blaine smiled and grabbed her wrist trying to lead her to the dance floor where Sam and his friends were now standing.

"No… I'm not going anywhere… I'm going to get a refill on my drink alright" Quinn stood up taking her cup with her as she walked over and filled her cup up with tea. When she returned, the table was empty and Blaine was talking to the group of guys.

She slowly made her way over to the group, feeling uncomfortable as all eyes seemed to be glancing at her.

The only spot close to Blaine to stand was right beside none other than Sam Evans.

"Hey! How are you?" Sam asked, holding his arms out for a hug.

"Oh… Hi… I'm good, you?" Quinn felt heat rise to her cheeks as she hugged him.

"I'm good" He replied, "I like your dress" he added before turning his attention back to his friends.

Quinn stood awkwardly, having a silent conversation with Blaine. She still couldn't get over to him. Quinn stiffened when she felt a hand on her elbow, pulling her from the right. Sam was careful edging her towards him.

"Join the conversation" he whispered when he had her next to him. Quinn nodded and listened to the guys talk for a few minutes, but she was unable to really hear what they were saying as music pounded from the speakers.

A moment later the guys found partners and started dancing, "Do you want to dance?" Sam asked with a smile. Quinn nodded. "You know I'm not really sure what to do, I'm not a dancer" He shrugged.

"Me either" Quinn gave a shy smile, the song changed and she recognized the rhythm from her dance class the year before.

"How do we dance to this?" Sam asked one of his friends.

"I know how to dance to this" Quinn blurted out.

"I thought you said you didn't dance" He laughed placing a hand on her hips and the other in her hand.

"I learned this from Dance class" Quinn replied with a shrug and began to move side to side with the beat of the Latin music.

"So… tell me something about yourself" He spoke softly, leaning forward.

"There's not much to tell" Quinn shrugged still moving in time to the music.

"Well what do you do after school?" He inquired.

"I work with kids" Quinn smiled proudly.

"Like little kids?"

"Yes… they're nine, five, and three" Quinn laughed.

The song ended and they broke apart from one another, Quinn feeling flustered, "If you want to go hang out with your friend I'm going to get some dinner" he rubbed her back gently and they both returned to their tables.

"You danced with him!" Blaine smiled excitedly.

"I know… Gosh. I can't feel my legs" Quinn sat down laughing.

"I'm so proud of you!" Blaine laughed.

"Thanks… well I need some more sweet tea" Quinn hurried over to the drink section and when she returned she saw Blaine talking to Sam. Her drink almost fell from her hand as she stood frozen looking at the two.

'_What is Blaine saying to him'_ Quinn thought, wild scenarios running through her head. When Blaine came over to her she immediately voiced her question, "What did you say to him?"

"Well… I might have told him you're single… and that you like him" Blaine cringed waiting for Quinn to haul off and hit him.

"What did he say?" Quinn took a deep breath trying to stay calm as she waited for his answer.

"He said: 'Thanks man. I got it from here'" Blaine replied easily.

Quinn's eyes widened, her heart rate quickened. Blaine had made a very risky mistake; this could make or break a friendship between herself and Sam.

"I cannot believe you did that! Let's just go dance or something" Quinn huffed and walked over to the dance floor, Blaine in tow.

They danced for a while together before Blaine began backing away to dance with other people and Sam took his spot. Quinn and Sam dance together for a while before Quinn actually got the courage to speak.

"I think it's your turn to tell me something about yourself" Quinn laughed leaning in closer to him.

"Well there's not much to tell" Sam smirked, knowing Quinn would catch on.

"Hmm copying my answers now huh? What do you do after school?" Quinn asked.

"I take care of kids" He smirked again, amused as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Like little kids?" Quinn inquired, playing along.

He nodded, "They're nine, five, and three"

Quinn smiled impressed.

"So tell me something else about yourself" He whispered in her ear.

"I want to be a writer" Quinn replied.

"Really? Do you want to go to college for that?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, "I want to go to Clemson, what about you what do you want to do?" Quinn smiled.

"I want to go into the Army" He looked proud and Quinn found herself smiling.

"That's great"

"Yeah… the only think I'm afraid of is leaving family. Kids without a father, a wife without her husband… It's a hard pill to swallow, but I know it's what I want to do" He smiled.

"That's amazing… You just have to remember that your wife and kids will love you and pray that they understand that you're doing something wonderful for them" Quinn whispered in close to him.

They broke apart as the song ended and another came on. Their serious mood was broken and they danced like crazy for a long time.

"You know, there are these ladies over there that are looking at me and whispering" Sam laughed.

Quinn laughed, "They're probably just jealous of your dance moves"

"Quinn… We have to leave soon" Blaine tapped Quinn on the shoulder as he passed them.

"Sam… I have to leave in like ten minutes" Quinn spoke over the music to the other boy.

"Oh… why?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"My friend, Blaine, he's taking me home… His parents have to go somewhere" Quinn shrugged.

"Oh… Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes" She replied as he pulled out his phone and handed it over to her.

"Could you put your number in for me?" He smiled as she typed it in quickly and handed it back to him, "It was nice seeing you" He held his arms out for another hug. She hugged him again before following Blaine out of the building.

This was the most fun Quinn had in a long time. Whether or not Sam ever texted her or if they ever had another conversation like the one they did again, Quinn knew that she'd had a good time regardless and that accounted for more than anything else ever would.

**Well… I got it out! Review Review Review with all of your thoughts and opinions on the story. **


End file.
